


Dirty Laundry

by convolutedConcussion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Background WayHaught, F/M, Ficlet, You Guys Are Very Irresponsible Members of Law Enforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convolutedConcussion/pseuds/convolutedConcussion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole finds something unexpected in Dolls' SUV when trying to find her keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

It’s not that she’d been _trying_ to snoop—honestly, she just dropped her keys.  You’d think that big ring’d be hard to lose, but apparently she overestimated herself.  Sure it’s under the driver’s seat, she wriggles her arm grasping for _anything_ to see if she can get lucky.  Grunting, she yanks something out and— _oh_.  Biting her lip, she grins and dangles the bra out in front of her.  It’s a lacy number, bright red, and she knows _exactly_ whose it is.  Hopping into the back seat, she lurches over the console to hang it by its strap over the rearview mirror.  As she’s falling back, she sees a metallic glint.

She fishes her keys out from between the passenger seat and console, mildly concerned about how they could have gotten there.

Business done and a _very_ important discovery made, Nicole slides out of the SUV and shoves her keys into her pocket.  She marches to the Deputy Marshal’s commandeered conference room and raps on the door.  Dolls appears and she tosses his keys back to him.

“Thanks for that,” she sighs, smiling.  “Um, I sorta found something under the seat?”  She pauses.  “You know, a…” she gestures at her breasts.  “Bra.”

The way his mouth falls open, just slightly, before snapping shut is well worth it.

\--

“Found that bra you lost,” Dolls tells Wynonna when she drops the takeout bag into his hands.

“Oh!  Good, that’s my favorite,” she laughs, quirking her head to one side.  “Where was it?”

He pauses a moment before wincing, “Nicole found it under the seat.  She borrowed the SUV for… I actually have no idea what she needed it for.”  He allows himself a quick frown, now wondering how that happened.

Wynonna gapes, eyes going hesitantly over to Nicole’s desk.

Where she’s sitting with Waverly.

He sees the cop offer a friendly wave but it’s cut through by her knowing smile.  Dolls feels a tug at his elbow and follows where it leads, hears her say, “I’m gonna need _way_ more than an eggroll.”

\--

Nicole hands Waverly half her sandwich and goes all warm and fuzzy with her quick, sweet smile.  Leaning across her desk, she just watches for a while as the other eats because she’s being really careful not to drip mustard anywhere.  Then she asks, voice carefully casual, “What’s up with your sister and Dolls?”

Twisting, Wave follows her gaze to Wynonna dropping a grease-stained paper bag into his waiting hands, grin playful and head tilted as he says something serious but too far from them to be heard.  “They haven’t slept together, but she wants to,” she observes quietly.

“How do you know?” Nicole presses, frowning.

“She’s still being nice to him,” she replies, flashing a conspiratorial smirk.  “This is really good, but what is _with_ you and mustard?”

“I’m never sharing with you again,” she sniffs, swiping an imaginary tear.

\--

Still just a _little_ blown over, Dolls doesn’t brace himself when Wynonna pushes him against the door.  She kisses him, hard, letting out a long breath.  “We _just_ got caught,” he mumbles pointedly, holding her close with the hand that isn’t employed making sure their food doesn’t hit the floor.

“Are you saying this was only fun when we were sneaking around?” she whispers playfully, lips brushing his ticklishly.

“No,” he answers honestly.

“Good,” she laughs, smacking another kiss against his lips before walking backwards, pulling him with fingers hooked in his belt loops.  “’Cause I kinda really want you right now.”

She smiles wickedly, sending heat straight through her, as she hops up on to the table and lays back, still dragging him forward.  “For the record,” he breathes, pausing to suck the spot just under her ear that pulls a plaintive whine out of her.  “This continues to be a terrible idea.”

“Yeah, but the kind of terrible idea you can get behind, right?” she replies, drawing her leg up over his hip and arching up against him.

“Among other things,” he hisses hotly.

\--

“Your top’s inside out,” Nicole says, trying to keep from laughing.

Wynonna twists and snorts, grabbing the tag under her hair.  “Guess that’s why you’re a cop,” she laughs.  “So,” she coaxes.  “Heard you found something in Dolls’ narcmobile.”

Smirking, Nicole props her chin in her hands.  “Yeah, weird,” she teases.  “Is that why you guys are so big on knocking?”

“Okay, first of all, no,” she answers, holding up a finger.  “But, I mean, yes, also.  Kind of.  We can have more than one motivation for things.”  Ducking her head, Wynonna stops for a minute before flicking her hair out of her face.  “Listen, you haven’t said anything to—”

“No one but Dolls knows I found anything,” Nicole interrupts.  “Not my place.  But, if you wanted to talk…” she points at the chair in front of her desk.

Brow furrowing, Wynonna sits.  “I don’t want to—there’s not much to talk about, which is why I…”

Overcome with a rush of something like fondness, Nicole smiles.  “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” she sighs, offering a small answering smile.  “Just—you two are close, and I know it’s shitty to ask, but could you not tell her?”

“It’s—Wynonna, it’s fine, I’m serious.  It’s really not my place,” she assures her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet inspired by an anon I got!
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://johnisntevendead.tumblr.com) and feel free to come at me with prompts or just listen to me cry about these people.


End file.
